


And All is Right

by stilestlinski (derheck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, about everything, gingersnaps, my bamf lady otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derheck/pseuds/stilestlinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie and Jo start dating and then Jo "wants to talk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All is Right

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God I'm so sorry, I usually don't write fanfiction now a days, and especially not for SPN. And when I do, it's usually beta'd, so I am so deeply sorry that this sucks and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
> But I basically made this as a huuuuge thank you to Ro, who is a wonderful person and has been helping me through a rough patch I hit, and also as a "yay new school" thing, haha.
> 
> Btw, in my happy little world, everyone is still alive and a happy family and somehow it worked out for Dean to never realize Jo and Charlie were dating each other.

   When she was really little, Charlie’s mom would read her lots of books.  Fantasy books, biographies, books of fairy tales, horror books (her mom never approved, but how Charlie loved them), and every now and then romance books.  She never really liked the kissing bits, but she loved how soft her mom’s eyes would get and how happy her voice would sound, so she’d never complain.

  A common thing about these romance books though, was the description of falling in love.  The whole “the world stood still” and “everything suddenly seemed brighter” or “and all was right with the world” always seemed ridiculous to a little girl.  And growing up, she always felt wrong dating guys;  never like it was described in the books.  That was how she figured out her sexuality, she thinks.  But then again, she never felt quite right with the girls she was with either.  She was comfortable with them, and hell yeah she was attracted to them, but never the “all warm inside, seeing the world through rose-colored glasses” type of thing.  But then again, that was all just stuff in books.

But then she met her.

  Now, Charlie didn’t usually go to bars.  Yeah, she enjoyed getting drunk every now and then, but usually at home with a Harry Potter marathon going on or maybe a new Doctor Who episode.  But honestly, after the whole djinn fiasco, she really needed a drink.

Harvelle’s Roadhouse seemed like a nice enough place, and it was pretty remote which made it all the better.

Charlie sat down on a stool, and with a sigh ordered whatever was on the tap.

  “It’s on the house,” she heard someone tell her, a smile in their voice.  She stared at the girl who had given her the beer, hoping her mouth wasn’t hanging open.

“You look like you need a drink.”  The cute blonde winked at her and turned to greet another customer.

And Charlie felt it.

Everything bothering her suddenly forgotten, the world stood still, only revolving around the bartender.  She felt the breath go out of her, and despite the fact that she never really got used to the whole supernatural thing, all was right with the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They’d been dating for around seven months when Charlie got a text from Jo saying they needed to talk and to meet her at the Roadhouse at six.  Immediately, Charlie felt scared, knowing what was coming on.  A “it’s not you, it’s me” or maybe a “I met someone else” or perhaps another “I was confused, I’m not really into chicks.”  Charlie took a deep breath and told herself not to cry.  Maybe Jo did just wanted to talk.  Maybe she finally watched the Sherlock season finale and wanted someone to rant to.

Yeah, that was probably it, Charlie thought as she waited around for six, ignoring the fact that Jo would have just called her to rant.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Charlie showed up at the Roadhouse at exactly 5:59.

“Char!” Jo greeted, a huge happy smile on her face.  “A minute early, like usual,” she laughed, but sobered quickly. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath.  “Listen, about our relationship-”

“I don’t want to break up,” Charlie said before she could stop herself.  “These past months have been wonderful and I don’t want to lose you, or how safe I feel when I’m with you, your smiles, your laugh, I-I-I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you and don’t want to lose this.”

Jo stared at her and Charlie mentally winced, realizing she probably sounded like a clingy, obsessive… whatever.

Finally Jo laughed and pulled Charlie into a hug.  

“Oh my God, I feel so bad.  Did you seriously think I wanted to break up with you?  Oh gosh, Char, no!  I just wanted to tell you that I thought we were serious enough for you to know my biggest secret,” Jo grinned.  Then she bit her lip before whispering “I love you too, you giant dork,” and giving Charlie a small kiss.

“So.. what’s your biggest secret?”  Charlie asked, after a few minutes of happily and soulfully gazing into each other’s eyes.

Jo bit her lip, looking nervous.  “Well, you’ll have to meet my family first.  It might help me explain and hopefully I won’t look like nutjob to you.”

“But I already met your mom-”

“Ah, well I mean extended family,” Jo said. Seeing Charlie’s confused expression, she added “It’s hard to explain, just come with me.”  

“Okay,” Charlie said.  “Well if we’re meeting the fam, then you should meet my.. uh, family as well.”  She’d told the Winchesters she was dating someone, and they right away began questioning her, wanting to meet her.

“Whenever you want,” Jo told her.  “But since you’re here, you might as well.”  She took her girlfriend’s hand and led her into a room behind the bar.  She heard voices talking, a “Hey, give that back you ass!”, and laughter soon followed.

“You’re not part of a cult, are you?” Charlie asked half-jokingly, suddenly nervous.

“No,” Jo answered, stretching out the ‘o’.  And when Charlie heard a ‘not exactly’ she figured she imagined it.

“Okay guys, I’m bringing her around!” Jo called out, and immediately the talking stopped.

“Remember I still have that girlfriend application for her to fill out,”  a familiar voice called out, which caused Jo to groan.

“I know you like to pretend, but you’re not my father,”  Jo teased, to a man with short brownish hair and green eyes.  A brown haired, green eyed man that Charlie would recognize anywhere.  A brown haired, green eyed man with a freakishly tall brother, with long brown hair, and resembled a moose.

A brown haired, green eyed man that was currently gaping at her, along with her brother, and angel.

“Charlie?  Charlie is your sexy geek?” Dean asked, his voice high pitched.  

Charlie looked at Jo, who was blushing.  “Dean is your family?  W-what are you a hunter?”  

“Wait you know Dean?  And Sam and Cas?  And how do you know about hunters?”

Everyone started talking at once, before a gruff voice yelled ‘Shut up, idjits!’  

An older man, with a beard and cap (who Charlie assumed to be Bobby) nodded at them and told them to explain.

“Okay, I basically saved the Winchesters’ asses a few times and after one of the latest cases, I came here to get a drink and met Jo and one thing let to another… and now we’re here.”  Charlie told the room.  “But hey on the bright side, if we share the same extended family, then it’s only one awkward family meeting.”

The room was silent, but only for a second, before everyone came to congratulate the couple.  Only one person was left behind though, and Sam and Cas both turned to question the oldest Winchester.

“Dean?  I thought you’d be okay with this.  Weren’t you trying to set Charlie up just last week with ‘a good friend of yours, who’s almost like a sister’?”

“And the week before, weren’t you trying to set Jo up with ‘a geeky little sister you never wanted or had’?”

“Yeah, but… who the hell am I supposed to be overprotective of now?” Dean scowled, but couldn’t fight the smile.  Charlie laughed, put her arm around Jo and looked at her girlfriend. She grinned and squeezed Jo, feeling once again that everything was right in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, thank you for reading! xx


End file.
